


奶味更衣室 3

by AleshaYiMi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleshaYiMi/pseuds/AleshaYiMi





	奶味更衣室 3

接下里的几天里，Cris连半分钟都没能闲下来。除去本来就占用了他大部分时间的日常训练，两个精力充沛不知疲倦的队友也让他每天累得筋疲力尽。  
Fede依然会在固定的时间拉着Cris悄悄地躲到无人的角落，把那个看起来硬汉，球衣下的胸前却溢奶溢得一塌糊涂的小奶瓶清理干净。而Mario与他相比，则明显更大胆些。他几乎把自己和Cris的体液洒满了更衣室的每个角落。为了掩人耳目，他甚至会假装提前离开训练场，等到所有人都走后再悄悄溜回来。至于Cris？没人会怀疑一个主动留下「加训」的Cristiano不是吗？

又是一天的训练结束，Cris惯常地在洗漱间等着Fede，可推开那扇门的不是年轻的意大利人，而是更为高大的克罗地亚人。  
没等到Cris开口，Mario就抢先一步把人按在墙上吻了起来，宽大的手掌把微微鼓起的胸肉整个握在手心，时轻时重地揉捏着，很快Cris的胸前就已然是泥泞一片。  
趁着眼前人被吻得浑身无力的绵软劲，Mario没遇到什么阻碍的就把对方下半身给扒了个干净。

Mario总是喜欢让Cris保留着那些看着一本正经的、像是球袜护腿板之类的玩意儿，只把碍事的裤子扯掉。稍长的球衣下摆勉勉强强还能遮住大腿根儿，远远看去，这似乎仍旧那个在球场上驰骋的Cristiano。  
但你要是仔细观察，不难注意到那被性器支起的小帐篷、胸前湿漉漉的水渍印记、被情欲染上潮红色的皮肤和一张一合难耐不以的小口……这哪里还是那个球场征服者？这分明是专属于床笫之间的妖精。

忙碌的磨合训练使得Cris没有时间去度假美黑，这让他整个人都肉眼可见的白净了起来。Mario单手掀起湿透了的训练服，一边像饿狼一般啃吻着眼前奶香四溢的小鼓包儿，同时还没忘用手指在身上人的体内浅浅地抽刺着。经历了这么多天疯狂的「赛后加训」，那道甜腻狭窄的肉隙早已被教导得大胆而坦诚，无论上面的嘴还在说着怎样拒绝的话，下面的小嘴却已然是湿腻一片，没费什么劲，Mario就把自己完全挤了进去。  
“…Fede就快要来了……”Cris现在的脑子开始逐渐变得混乱，快感和即将被人发现的恐惧把他的大脑搅得一团糟，他伸出手想要推开Mario埋在他胸前的头，做出来的动作却全然变了味儿，反倒是像在将他往怀里揽。  
他的嘴里含混不清地念叨着Federico的名字，被情欲染红的双眼却忍不住地瞟向门的方向，直到那个年轻的意大利人推开那扇通往地狱的门，带着微笑朝他走来——  
“你刚才在叫我吗，Cris？”

仿佛是被丈夫捉奸在床一般，恐惧感和羞耻心将Cris包裹起来，他浑身上下的肌肉都不自觉的绷紧，甬道也开始剧烈收缩，Mario差点直接被夹射出来。  
“放松点，”Mario的大手一巴掌拍向了肌肉紧实的臀部，留下一个浅浅的红印子，“Fede可不是来找咱们麻烦的。”  
似乎是为了印证Mario的说法，Fede也开始在Cris的后背舔吻起来，粗长的手指也从背后径直侵入了他的口中，指尖上因为吉他而留下的硬茧蹭过舌头和上颚，留下一种微痛而带着麻痒的奇妙触感。

Cris面对着跨坐在Mario的身上，体内还吞吐着眼前人的巨物，后背却在被另一个人亲吻舔吮，并不同步的动作却让快感的侵袭更加不可预测。  
两人交换了一下眼神，保持着插入的姿势，Mario直接抱起Cris转了个180度，这下差点让Cris直接尖叫着释放出来。Fede眼疾手快地堵住了哭泣的Little Cris，“别这么着急，Amore mio。”他这么说着。被人强行中断了高潮，Cris难耐地在Mario的怀里胡乱蹭着，颧骨附近满是情欲的潮红色，大颗的泪水沾湿了睫毛，湿漉漉的贴在眼睑上，要是仔细听，还能听见他喉咙深处小声的呜咽声。  
Fede轻柔的吻去了他脸上的泪水，他知道这么做会让Cris很难受，可谁又能甘心看着自己爱的人被另一个人给操到射出来呢？也许只是年轻人的好胜心在作祟吧。  
他看向此刻亲吻着Cris颈侧的Mario，后者也抬起头来和他对视，他们曾经是球场上配合无间的亲密队友，此刻却是不折不扣的对手。Mario还给他一个挑衅的眼神，然后加快了动作，每一次插入都比前一次更深，更用力也更精准的找到那个让Cris快乐的小可爱。  
“你看，你身体里都已经变成了我的形状。”Mario在Cris耳边呢喃着，却故意把音量控制在了Fede能听得见的大小。Cris被克罗地亚人的话惹红了双眼，他既因为被Fede看到了这一切而羞耻，又恼怒于Mario的恶趣味。  
Fede也不甘示弱，他亲吻着葡萄牙人的下颌线，手却不时地揉捏着对方胸前的软肉，“我想要补偿，Cris，”他轻声说道，“用它们俩补偿。”  
说完，他抬起头看向Cris，露出和Abelhinha相差无几的狗狗眼，仿佛是在请求般又补了一句：“可以吗？”

虽然Fede嘴里说得像是在请求，但Cris知道他并没有选择拒绝的权利，又或者他根本就不想拒绝。他调整了一下身体的姿势，俯下身去，双手颤抖着拉下了Fede的运动裤，Little Fede迫不及待地跳了出来，正好打在Cris的侧脸上，留下些黏腻而带着腥味的透明液体。  
Cris抬起头看向Fede，前液在他的脸和Fede的性器之间拉出一条情色的丝线，这一幕让后者的双眼登时被情欲烧成红色。

Little Fede被Cris小心翼翼地挪到了两块胸肌中间，他对这些新奇的玩法一窍不通，只好凭着直觉用胸部去蹭Fede，奶白色的乳汁不住地往下淌，很快在两人身下汇聚出了一小摊积水。  
Fede双眼通红，却还是耐着性子指导起葡萄牙人的动作来：“挤一挤你流水的小奶子，把它夹在中间，慢慢来…对，就像这样……”  
无论是在何时，Cris都是如此的好学。Little Fede被柔软饱满而富有弹性的胸部包裹住，先前被玩弄至挺立的乳头不时地擦过茎身，惹得Fede的胯部不由自主地向上一顶，暗红色的头部就戳到了Cris的嘴边。

Cris看了看年轻人兴奋的模样，鬼使神差地伸出舌头，在那个不停向外吐着黏液的小口上轻轻地舔了一口。  
是苦的，Cris皱了皱眉。  
意大利人脑中最后的那根弦终于断了，他猛地一挺身，没费什么力气的就冲进了Cris的嘴里。

现在Cris的上下两个小嘴都被完完全全的填满了，身后Mario的不停地  
撞击，带动着他的身体前后大幅度地摇晃，也让Fede的每一次插入都比以往更深。前后同时袭来的巨大快感让Cris瘫软了腰，他几乎是把自己的全部重量都交给了两位辛勤耕耘的队友，屁股和头都高高地翘着，中间的肌肉分明的腰部却无力地瘫软了下去，活像是只正处在发情期的小母猫。  
哭喊声被巨大的性器堵在嘴里，变成小猫叫声一样的呜咽，说不清是羞愧愤怒还是快感难耐的泪水挂满了整脸，总是被舔得亮晶晶的嘴唇张到了极限，在球场上无所不能的双腿却是能无力地缠在身后操弄他的人的腰上……  
——谁能想到这会是足坛第一巨星Cristiano Ronaldo在更衣室与队友相处的场景呢？

Cris数不清Mario和Fede在他体内释放了多少次，两人交换着进入他的身体，然后在最深的深处烙下自己的印记。浊液洒满了全身，脸上和股间更是早就被染成了白色。而他也已经再没什么东西能往外射了，只有些稀薄的液体不住地从铃口往外冒着。  
意大利人趁着Cris刚释放完的分神，一下钻进了对方的球衣里，两个绵软而饱含奶水的胸部在他眼前颤巍巍地抖动着，似乎是在邀请，他毫不犹豫地一口咬住了其中一遍，开始做起自己的「本职工作」，大口大口地吮吸起来。  
克罗地亚人自然也是不甘落后，可球衣的弹性再好，毕竟没法让两个运动员钻进去，Mario索性一把拉起了那件沾满了各种液体的球衣，拉着下摆送到Cris面前：“咬着。”Cris被胸前的Fede折磨得失了神，也只好乖乖地咬住了满是腥味的7号球衣。Mario也凑过去含住了被冷落的小鼓包，甚至双手还没忘了揉捏挤压着饱满的乳肉，似是要把Cris给彻底吸干一般。  
唾液顺着球衣向下流，Cris低头一看，胸前两个毛茸茸的脑袋让他觉得自己仿佛是在哺乳。这个令人羞耻的想法让快感加剧，屈服于快感的操纵下，他甚至不由自主地又挺了挺胸。而此刻还在他手中的Mario的性器，也已经跳动着重新苏醒了过来。

未来这段更衣室的关系该如何结束我们不得而知，但有一点可以非常明确的是，这个放纵的「休息日」还远远没有结束。


End file.
